1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski poles and in particular to ski poles in which quick release of the wrist straps and positive connection are provided.
2. Prior Art
For safety reasons, skiers are required to remove their ski poles from their wrists when boarding chair lifts and other systems used to transport a skier to a particular point on a ski slope. In addition, skiers often desire a quick method for removing the wrist straps after a fall or in the event the pole becomes entangled with tree limbs and the like. Rapid removal of the wrist strap is made difficult because a skier is usually wearing thick gloves to protect the hands from the cold.
A number of ski poles having wrist strap release mechanisms are known in the prior art. The principal difficulty with wrist strap release devices of the prior art is the lack of a positive locking means associated with the release mechanism. The prior approach usually involves a ball that is held by a spring which moves when sufficient force is applied to the handle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,747; 3,797,845; 3,378,272; and 2,946,600. These devices are unacceptable for several reasons. First, the normal approach is to use leaf springs which can become bent or otherwise distorted. Second, forces sufficient to release the wrist strap may easily be attained during normal skiing causing a release of the strap and loss of the ski pole. Third, the devices may collect ice or other debris and thus may not be properly engaged. A positive locking feature in accord with this invention, substantially overcomes all of these aforementioned problems. Also, the improved device is not easily damaged and, has extended life beyond leaf springs engaging a ball or the like. Accidental or premature release is highly unlikely with the positive locking feature and the user is alerted to any problem associated with ice or debris interference with the releasing mechanism by providing a distinct "feel" when it snaps into the locked position.